gtafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Missions dans GTA V
Comme dans chaque épisode de la série des Grand Theft Auto, Grand Theft Auto V contient des missions principales ainsi que des missions annexes appelées: "inconnus et détraqués". Introduction *« Prologue » Missions principales Los Santos *« Franklin et Lamar » (« Franklin and Lamar ») *« Saisie » (« Repossession ») *« Complications » *« Père/fils » (« Father/Son ») *« Chop » *« Conseil conjugal » (« Marriage Counseling ») *« La Petite Chérie à son papa » (« Daddy's Little Girl ») *« Demande d’ami » (« Friend Request ») *« La route est longue » (« The Long Stretch ») *« Un mari modèle » (« The Good Husband ») Braquage de la bijouterie *« Repérage de la bijouterie » (« Casing the Jewel Store ») *« Carabines » (« Carbine Rifles ») *« Grenades gaz BZ » (« BZ Gas Grenades ») *« Équipement Bugstars » (« Bugstars Equipment ») *« Casse de la bijouterie » (« The Jewel Store Job ») Blaine County *« M. Philips » (« Mr. Philips ») *« Ron le nerveux » (« Nervous Ron ») *« Trevor Philips Industries » *« Légitime défonce » (« Crystal Maze ») *« Des amis réunis » (« Friends Reunited ») Los Santos *« Star ou Tocard » (« Fame or Shame ») *« Trompe-la-mort » (« Dead Man Walking ») *« Quelqu’un a parlé de yoga ? » (« Did Somebody Say Yoga? ») *« À trois, c’est mieux » (« Three's Company ») *« Dans les règles » (« By the Book ») *« Poudre aux yeux » (« Hood Safari ») Coup de Merryweather *« Port de Los Santos : repérage » (« Scouting the Port ») *« Mini sous-marin » (« Minisub ») *« Cargobob » *« Le Coup de Merryweather » (« The Merryweather Heist ») Mise à sac *« Dépanneuse » (« Tow Truck ») *« Bleus de travail » (« Boiler Suits ») *« Camion-poubelle » (« Trash Truck ») *« Masques » (« Masks ») *« La planque » (« Getaway Vehicle ») *« Mise à sac » (« Blitz Play ») Los Santos *« Room Service » (« The Hotel Assassination ») *« Tir groupé » (« The Multi Target Assassination ») *« M. Richards » (« Mr. Richards ») *« Mort aux vaches » (« I Fought the Law… ») *« Prosti-tueur »(« The Vice Assassination ») *« Tickets siouplé » (« The Bus Assassination ») *« Un œil dans le ciel » (« Eye in the Sky ») *« Atterrissage forcé » (« Caida Libre ») *« Silence, on tourne » (« Deep Inside ») *« Turbulence légère » (« Minor Turbulence ») Coup de Paleto Bay *« Paleto Bay - préparations » (« Paleto Score Setup ») *« Prédateur » (« Predator ») *« Matériel militaire » (« Military Hardware ») *« Coup de Paleto Bay » (« The Paleto Score ») Los Santos/Blaine County *« Le Grand Saut » (« The Construction Assassination ») *« Déraillement » (« Derailed ») *« Magouilles » (« Monkey Business ») *« Après lʼeffort, le réconfort » (« Hang Ten ») *« Reconnaissance » (« Surveying the Score ») Ludendorff *« Tête d’enterrement » (« Bury the Hatchet ») Los Santos *« Convoi dangereux » (« Pack Man ») *« Viande fraîche » (« Fresh Meat ») *« La Balade de Rocco » (« The Ballad of Rocco ») Attaque du F.I.B. *« Nettoyage de Bureau » (« Cleaning Out the Bureau ») *« Réunion de famille » (« Reuniting the Family ») *« Les Plans de l’architecte » (« Architect's Plans ») *« Camion de pompiers » (« Fire Truck ») *« Nouvelle planque » (« Getaway Vehicle ») *« Attaque du F.I.B. » (« The Bureau Raid ») *« Papa poule » (« Doting Dad ») *« On remballe » (« The Wrap Up ») Blaine County/Los Santos *« Lamar est dans la merde » (« Lamar Down ») *« Démêlés judiciaires » (« Legal Trouble ») *« Pétage de plomb » (« Meltdown ») *« De la difficulté d’être père » (« Parenting 101 ») Coup du siècle *« Préparation du coup du siècle » (« Planning the Big Score ») *« Herses » (« Stingers ») *« Gauntlet - Rockford Hills » (« Gauntlet ») *« Gauntlet - Pillbox Hill » (« Gauntlet ») *« Gauntlet - Mission Row » (« Gauntlet ») *« Véhicule de fuite » (« Getaway Vehicle ») *« Foreuse » (« Driller ») *« Dernier arrêt » (« Sidetracked ») *« Le Coup du siècle » (« The Big Score ») Fins *« La Voix de la raison » (« Something Sensible ») *« Règlements de comptes » (« The Time's Come ») *« La Troisième Option » (« The Third Way ») Inconnus et détraqués Les missions inconnus et détraqués sont des missions secondaires. Elles sont données par les personnes qui sont représentées par un point d'interrogation sur la carte du jeu. Ces missions doivent être faite par un des trois protagonistes en particulier. Tonya: Tonya est la première des inconnus et détraqués à être disponible. C'est la copine de JB, le cousin de Franklin. JB étant drogué et ne pouvant pas conduire sa dépanneuse, elle demande à Franklin de le faire. * Ok, mais juste cette fois ( Pulling favor) * C'est bien parce que c'est toi (Pulling another favor) * C'est la dernière fois (Pulling favor again) * ça commence à me gonfler (Still pulling favor) * Plein le cul (Pulling one last favor) Barry: Article détaillé: Fait tourner Barry est un militant pour la légalisation de la drogue. Il donne des missions à Michael, Franklin et Trevor. * Fait tourner-Michael (Grass roots-Michael), mission pour Michael * Fait tourner-Trevor (Grass roots-Trevor), mission pour Trevor * Fait tourner-Franklin (Grass roots-Franklin), mission pour Franklin * Fait tourner-le coup de la panne (Grass roots-the drag), mission pour Franklin * Fait tourner-le pickup (Grass roots-the pickup), mission pour Franklin * Fait tourner-la manifumette (Grass roots-the smoke-in), mission pour Franklin La mission "Fait tourner-le coup de la panne" peut être faite après "fait tourner-le pickup". Hao: Hao est un garagiste d'origine chinoise qui est impliqué dans le milieu des courses de rues. Il donne à Franklin la possibilité d'en participer à une. * Sport Hao risque (Hao street races) Faire cette mission permet de débloquer les courses de rues dans Los Santos. Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:GTA V Catégorie:Missions